


Feelings

by taffee23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, I'm so sorry, Love Confession, M/M, Modern AU, Not A Happy Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: You and Obi-Wan were friends with benefits and you had feelings for him before that all started. One day you decide to confess your feelings to him. Nothing could go wrong, right?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Kudos: 17





	Feelings

You and Obi-Wan had been seeing each other for quite some time now. You two weren’t technically a couple, it was more of a friends with benefits situation. You both were friends before you started having sex, really good friends in fact. It started one night when you were complaining to him about how you needed to get laid and he offered to help. He was quick to try and recover from it but you told him that you were more than okay with it. So, for a few months, that’s how you two were. You did have small feelings for him before you started having sex with him and the sex only escalated your feelings for him. You did your best to try and rid yourself of those feelings but he was so kind and caring. He would always make sure that you were taken care of and the way he smiled made your heart melt. You really fell for him hard. 

You were currently sitting in your apartment, trying to do something to take your mind off of Obi-Wan. It was difficult to not think about him, though. Especially to not think about the way he smiles and rolls his eyes at one of your dumb puns. Or the way his hands travel your body as if he’s memorizing every inch and every curve of you. You let out a sigh, maybe you weren’t going to stop thinking about him. Then, you got to thinking and you wondered what would happen if you told Obi-Wan how you felt about him. Would he hate you? Would he laugh at you? Did he feel the same?

You let out a groan and figured that you should tell him. It had been long enough and maybe he felt the same. You were both adults and could handle the situation, however it turned out. Then, you grabbed your phone and texted him if he could come over because you had to talk to him. Usually you would’ve waited a few days and planned out what you were going to say but it was now or never. Your phone buzzed less than a minute later and he said that he would be right over. 

It was less than an hour until Obi-Wan showed up. Before he showed up, you changed into a cute outfit that made you feel confident and fixed yourself up a bit. You were a little nervous but you did your best to remain confident. 

“Hey,” you greeted when you opened the door.

“Hey,” he said. 

You invited him in and you both went to sit on the couch. Your nerves were starting to haywire and now you were second guessing yourself. Was it really necessary that you tell him?

“So,” Obi-Wan said, “what did you want to talk about?”

“Oh, yeah,” you said, your mouth felt dry, “I have feelings for someone and-”

“And you want to stop?”

“No! I,” You ran a hand over your face, you figured you should just say it, “I have feelings for you.”

“Oh,” he said.

An awkward silence fell over you two as you waited for him to say something else.The longer it took him to say something, the more you could feel your throat close up. Why was he taking so long?

“Obi?” You said, your voice small.

“I’m sorry,” he said and looked into your eyes, “I don’t feel the same.”

You couldn’t say anything. What could you say? Was there anything to say? Tears started spilling from your eyes. You buried your face in your hands, you couldn’t even look at him.

“Please don’t cry. I hate to see you cry,” he said softly.

“Please leave,” you said, your voice harsher than you expected. 

He didn’t say anything to you as he got up and left. Once you heard him leave, a loud sob racked through your body. You thought that he might’ve liked you back. He was the one that suggested it way back when. So, why didn’t he have feelings for you?

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat about it?  
> tumblr: @ obi-wankenobae  
> discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626


End file.
